A Shadow's Light
by GarrSaku
Summary: Amu feels alone because of a horror of her abusive father. When she's thrown out, she's put into foster care. Can she at last, find courage of her own? Parings Inside!
1. A Shadow

**_Saku- I'm a happy child._**

**_Amu- Y?_**

**_Saku- Cause I'm finally got the time 2 write a Kukamu story, of course!_**

**_Kukai/Amu- *blushes*_**

**_Saku- Ha ha u 2 blushed._**

**_Kukai/Amu- ..hater.._**

**_Saku- But before the coupling, it shows Amu's life, 4 like wat around this chappie?_**

**_Kukai- And who r all the couples?_**

**_Shugo Cast- Yea!!_**

**_Saku- There listed below.. Now On Wit The Story!!! But first the list of couples.. Then the Story!_**

**_Couples:_**

**_NagihikoXUtau!_**

**_KairiXYaya!!_**

**_IkutoXRima!!!_**

**_KukaiXAmu!!!!_**

**_Story Time!.._**

* * *

**_Amu's Prov_**

I heard mother scream, and I jumped out of bed, almost tripping over my own foot.

I tiptoed down the stair case, I could hear my heart beating so hard that it was almost like it was about to explode.

By the time I got to the bottom step, mother was barley whimpering, and I could hear father still pounding on her. Scared to death, I slowley cracked open mother's room door, and peeked in.

Mother was surled in a tight ball, lying quietly on the floor.

She looked like she were sleeping.

Pain almost washed me away into nothing.

I wanted to dash in and help her, but I didn't dare because I knew only 2 well wat father might do then..

Father gave mother another hard hit, and staggerd in my direction.

I scrambled down the last step, now hiding in a dark cold corner trying not to breath, and stayed there until I heard him zooming down the drive way, smashing into out metal gate on the way out.

Almost blinded by tears and fear of him, I scurried into mother's room, kneeling besides her, I patted her cheek, below her swollen eye.

"Its okay, hes gone.." I whispered.

She just asked me to go back to bed.

Back in my room, I put my pillow over my head and tried to cover out my mothers crying. It wasn't like any human sounds I'd heard before, more like animal sounds..

...

When the blackness of night began turning into morning grayness, I heard father's car coast up the driveway slowly..

Not knowing if he would be good or bad, I held my breath until I passed out...

I woke up with father knocking on my door. He told me to slip on some shorts and a shirt, that he wanted to talk to me.

He didn't sound mad... thank goodness... Is it mother? I'd better hurry.

As I came to the last step, father put his finger to his mouth, "Come out to the car and I'll tell you where we are going."

I hopped into the gardener's old truck with father, wondering why he would ever drive the gardener's truck instead of his Mercedes or one of his other cars.

And why would he ever where the gardener's cap?

He seemed concentrated on whatever he was thinking that I scooted closer to him and patted his arm.

Automatically his hand was raised and hit me, so hard that I was stunned.

Then he started calling me a "ho" and a "slut" and every other bad thing he could think of.

"No father, I'm none of those things. I'm a virgin, I haven't ever kissed a boy in fact.."

Father starded up again calling me unspeakable things names, plus hit me another time.

This time he was so angry that he almost ran into another car coming in the opposite direction.

I wanted to jump out of the car, but father was driving 2 fast..

Father had been driving in circles but then he slowed down and started heading towards, Ananko boulevard. How did we get there? My heart froze!

I didn't know the strange person who was driving the gardener's truck and whereing his cap! I couldn't believe what I was hearing and was sure I was feeling and thinking that weren't true... Is it true?

Father turned off, out of Ananko boulevard, when we neared a orphanage, He opened the door, and pushed me out. Then drove off.

I looked at myself, I was now a mess, it looked as though I've been beaten often, and rolled in the mud.. I started feeling woozy all of a sudden. Then, I blacked out.

After awhile, I felt myself being lifted. And put on something soft. I felt safe, 4 once in my life, where am I? I cracked 1 eye open, and saw...

* * *

**_Saku- Did u like it!_**

**_Amu- I'm being abused!_**

**_Kukai- Wat! Saku!!_**

**_Saku- Crap... Runz! *runs away like heck*_**

**_Kukai- *chases Saku* Dang ur fast!_**

**_Amu- I didn't mean 4 that 2 happen, well anyways, please R&R!_**


	2. Orphanage?

**_Saku- Srry, 4 the wait! Schools Killing Me!_**

**_Kukai- sounds tough.._**

**_Amu- indeed._**

**_Saku- 0.o_**

**_Nagihiko- Yo._**

**_Saku- Nagihiko~! *tackles him*_**

**_Nagihiko- Whoa! *gets tackled* Help___Me._**

**_Kukai/Amu- uhhh..._**

**_Saku- u guys r so much alike. Yayzies! I love u guys as a couple._**

**_Ikuto- Y am i gonna be paired wit a short girl?_**

**_Rima- Yea, hes way taller than me!_**

**_Saku- Cause u guys r a really kawaii couple, u see, in the show, Rima's Amu's best friend, Ikuto's Amu's supposed enemies, so yea, put them 2gether, voala! Srry 2 the people who hate it, just get used 2 it. Later on I'm making a Ikuima (i made that up) Story.._**

**_Ikuto- Wat the?_**

**_Rima- Confusing indeed. *blushes slightly*_**

**_Kukai- anyways, Saku does not own SC nor nothing, now on wit the story._**

**_Saku- Wow, i didn't even ask u 2 do that? U must really want 2 b wit Amu- chii now. Oh well._**

**_Kukai- Shut it._**

**_Saku- Fine. fine, on wit the story!_**

* * *

**_Kukai's prov._**

Dang, I'm sleepy, wat time is it, around dawn? Oh, well, I'm going outside 4 awhile.. I slowly creeped out, and noticed a girl was on are sidewalk?

I sighned, _'this is not my day'_ I walked towards the girl and gently shook her, "hey, get up, this is a sidewalk, not a bed."

Nothing.

I shook her again, she stirred, then i saw she was bruised, beaten, and, she had a gash on her ankle. I examined the gash.

Finally, I decided to pick her up, and take her inside.

"Ooh, Kukai, who do you have?" My foster mom said teasingly.

"I found her on the sidewalk, help me, she has a gash on her ankle.." I signed.

"Oh, dear. Sure." She said, picking her up, away from me, putting her on a bed.

She started to tend her wound, or so. I left the room and came back wit a soaked how towel, and started to clean of her arms, legs, and forehead. Blushing slightly doing so.

"Kukai, mind leaving for a bit, I'm gonna change her into fresh, clean clothes." My foster mom said.

"S-sure.." I said as I walked out of the room. After, what, 10 mins I was called back in.

I walked in, my mom left to get amazake and some rice balls for herself,the pink hair girl, and myself.

I kneeled down looking at the girl, then her eyes blinked, and fluttered wide- open.

**_Amu's Prov._**

_'O...M...G!.! There is a boy right in front of my face! Oh no! What if father found out!'_ I thought then, pictures of last night fludded my mind. _'I forgot, he abandoned me'_

I guess i was doz-zing off, cuz, the an-burn hair started saying, "Oi! Wakie wakie, u just woke up, u gotta eat you know!"

I shrugged, sat up, and asked plainly, "where am i? Who r u?"

He looked taken back, but grinned, which caused my face to burn up, "1. You are at an orphanage, and for 2. I'm Soma Kukai!" He chanted proudly. "And what is your name?"

"I'm Hinamori Amulet, call me Amu." I said, recognizing I was in different clothing? I quickly glared at the boy named Kukai.

"W-what did I do?" He said following my glare. Now he looked really taken back.

"Who..Changed..My..Clothes!?" I exclaimed. Now panicking, I gotta admit, I hate acting out of my _'Cool -n- spicy'_ attitude. But this, this was just plain weird..

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"Who..Changed..My..Clothes!?" She yelled at me, 'oh boy she better have not woken up Rima!' I was about to tell her that my FM **_(Saku- FM{Foster Mother})_** changed her. But someone opened the door.

"Don't worry honey, I changed your clothes, don't blame Kukai- san, he wouldn't even think of that, here you must be hungry." Madori Jinju [FM] said as Amu looked at her, and plainly nodded.

"Here you guys go, you could eat here, Kukai, clean up as soon as you're done. Enjoy young lady, this might be you're _new home_." She smirked and left.

Me and Amu sat in silence, she was slowly finishing her rice ball. "I'll help you with the dishes. Let me do that, to help out, you know." She solumley whispered.

"Y-yea sure." Then back into the awkward silence. Each of us tried to start a conversation, but it would always end up in this silence. Here is my try now,

"Err, so, Hinamori, how did you get here?" I asked, she opened her mouth to say something, but then we heard ruckus, "I-kutoo! Over there!" I heard Rima chant from afar.

Then the door swung open.

* * *

**_Saku- Ne, did ya like it?_**

**_Kukai- That was mostly about me and Amu._**

**_Amu- What!? *blushes*_**

**_Rima- I chant? 0.o , who was I chanting to?_**

**_Saku- Idk?_**

**_Every1 but Saku- .............................................................................................................._**

**_Saku- what? anyways, Please some one, give me ideas for this story, if i get ideas, the faster i write this!_**

**_Chibi Ikuto- And rwember Twoo R&R. And yu gwet wa Wookie. *stars around everywhere*_**

**_Every1: K-kawaii!! Shugoi!_**

**_Ikuto: ?_**

**_Chibi Ikuto: Wye Wye._**


	3. What?

Saku- Geez guys thanxs 4 the ideas... *pissed*

Kukai- Should we run?

Amu- I think so.

Utau- Don't worry, she's just mad cause not much people review then she expects to happen.. Lol. Quite funny.

Saku- Haha. yea it is!

Every1 but Saku- Weren't you pissed awile ago?...

Saku- Yes, but not at that, my computer is so slow! It pisses me off! Whaa. *anime tears*

Every1 else: ..........ok?

Saku: Anyways, here is the 3rd chappie, sorry its a bit late, but better late than never right? *nervous laugh* Okay? Well, please enjoy, I own nothing!

XxxXXxx

Amu's Prov.

"Err, so, Hinamori, how did you get here?" Kukai asked me, she opened her mouth to say something, but then we heard ruckus, "I-kutoo! Over there!" I heard a voice of a girl chant from afar.

Then suddenly the door busted open reviling a petty blond whering a black and red plaid skirt, a red tank- top. Along with white ballet shoes.

"Omgosh.. Kukai's with a girl I never seen before! Ahh. I'm bored, someone entertain me, anyways I'm Tsukiyomi Mashiro Rima." She said looking bored. Then a teenage looking boy came into the room.

"Yo... Kukai? When did you get a girlfriend? Haha." Teh boy said, putting a arm around the girl name Rima. I looked out of the corner of my eye seeing Kukai blushing to.

"W-well, um, she's not my g-girlfriend. Just a f-friend, right Amu!" Kukai studdered, flashing a grin at me.

"Huh, oh right." I said, trying to sound calm.

"Anyways, I'ma Tsukiyomi Ikuto." He said sighning. Then I got a look at what he was dressed in.

Black T- shirt, torn jeans, and black tenis shoes. Hair was kinda like Kukai's just midnight blue. Same for his eyes.

"Ook? Hey why do you two have the same last name?" I asked, 'are they siblings? Idk. They don't look alike at all.' I thought to myself.

They looked at each other breifly then turned their attention back to me.

Kukai's Prov.

'She had to ask, hopfully Ikuto and Rima don't spill.' I sighned, looking towards my 'siblings' then they spoke..

"We're married." They said in unsion.

'Dang..' I thought looking at Amu, she looked like she was about to have a heart- attack.

"What!?" She yelled. Mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

"Amu, Amu, calme down love." Wait! Love! Who said that! Wait why does that anger me!? Why am I yelling in my head! I'm going insain!

I whipped my head around, trying to figure out who said that, and why I was feeling anger, then I saw, no other then my 'brother' Nagihiko.

Amu seemed to follow my gaze, and gasped, "Nagi!" She screeched, tackling him in a hug. Kay, now I'm pissed.

"Haha, nice to meet you to Amu- chan." Nagihiko said, getting up with Amu clinging onto his neck.

"You guys know eachother how?" I asked, with a hint of venom dripping from my voice.

Amu and Nagihiko looked at eachother breifly and said, "We ----"

Saku- Ha! Cliffy! I'm evil! Mwahahaha!

Kukai- Idiot...

Saku- Grr. Amu not. I smartical, anyways! I'm sorry that this chappie took longer than usual! Skool! What can I say? Once its summer for me, I should update soonerz!

Amu- Oook? So, thatz all the time we have! L8rz.

Saku- C-cool & Spicy!

Amu- *anime sweat drop* 


	4. Going Shopping!

**_Saku- It's finally here! Lol. Sorry for the delay. I'm being lazy. Anyways here is, A Shadow's Light. Please enjoy!_**

**_Kukai- She's hyper right now.._**

**_Saku- Am not.._**

* * *

**-Recap-**

_Amu and Nagihiko looked at eachother breifly and said, "We ----"_

**-Present Time-**

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"We are best friends since birth, were praticaly family." They spoke together.

"But then you went missing Nagi- kun." Amu finished, "now I now where you are, ne?"

No I'm just comfused..

_**Normal Prov.**_

Kukai was staring at the two bewildered, Ikuto and Rima were buissy staring at eachother for no particular reason.

"Ne, but, Amu- chan, you can't tell anybody I'm here, its our secret. Okay?" Nagihiko said, ignoring the rest, holding his index finger to his lips.

"Nene, why if I may ask?" She asked, everyone stopped what they were doing, looking at Amu seriously. **_(Amu- except Kukai, he was already looking at me. He just change expressions.)_**

Amu looked at all of them and asked, "What?"

Nagihiko sighed and spoke, "all will be explained in time. For now, I don't know what I'm going to eat.. I'm hungry."

Now the stares went to Nagi, but a what-the-heck look. Nagi just shrugged his sholders and left the room, in serch of food for his stomache.

"Same old Nagi.." Amu said camley, shrugging at old memories of Nagihiko leaving just to find food. And coming back from his snack brake at random times..

"E-eto, so, what now?" Amu asked, then a happy glint came to Rima's eye's, "Hinamori Amu- chan! Lets go get some new clothes for you, we can bring the boys so they can carry the bags!" Amu giggled at this.

"R-Rima!" Ikuto and Kukai exclaimed, sweat- dropping, they certenly did not wanna hold Rima's shopping bags, ever since her last shopping trip..

"Yaya wants to go to!" A squeky voice came, and a young girl appeared, her hair was orange, tied up in two red bow little ponytailes.

"Whaa! Whats your name!? I'm Yuki Yaya!" She shouted near Ikuto's ear, unfortatualy for him..

"H-hinamori Amu." Amu said, sweatdropping at Yaya's perkyness.

"Hmm, can Yaya call you Amu- chii?" Yaya said, with a puppy- dog- look plastered on her face. Amu looked at her and nodded with a smile on her face.

"Then I could call you Amu- chan?" Rima said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hai." Amu said looking at Rima now, "so we going to the mall?" Rima asked once again, looking at Amu smiling, getting the 'leashes' ready for the boys.

"Yep." Amu said, sticking her toughe out at Kukai who was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Yayz!" Was heard from the girls, "No!" Was heard from the boys, and if you heard close enough, you could hear Nagihiko even shout 'no'.

"Utau! Come on, where going shopping! You coming!?" Rima shouted, just then a girl with blonde hair tied up in two ponytails, and a black dress came sprinting where Rima stood, with keys in her right hand, and a purse in her left hand.

She smiled as she looked towards Amu walking up to her and saying, "ohayo, who are you, I'm Tusikyomi Utau, and you are?"

"Hinamori Amu." Amu said, sweatdropping cause she said her name many times already, but smiling sweatly to her.

* * *

**_Saku- Well, I'm bored, sorry if this chapter dosn't make sense. I'm running out of ideas, and sorry that their also short._**

**_Kukai- Exactly, if you give more ideas, the faster this gets uploaded. Review!_**

**_Amu- Oh wow? So yea, same as Kukai said, more ideas, more chapters, and now I am ,to, bored.._**

**_Saku- Gah! You guys agree to much!_**

**_Kukai/Amu- No we don't!_**

**_Yaya- Yes you do._**

**_Amu- Yaya.._**

**_Saku- Well see you next time! Read and Review!!_**


	5. Shop and Run!

**_Saku- Hey hey!_**

**_Amu- Were back!_**

**_Yaya- With a new chapter!_**

**_Rima- Remember no flaming!_**

**_Ikuto- ...........sorry for Saku keeping you waiting this long to update, she started skool again._**

**_Saku- And I dread it! So ho ha!_**

**_Everybody else- Ho ha?_**

**_Saku- Its my new word! Lol._**

**_Kira- Olay.. Anyways, before Saku starts rambaling, let the story begin! Oh! And Saku does not own Shugo Chara, but she does own me! She wishes she owned Kukai though, to bad it won't happen!_**

**_Saku- Whaa! Kira your so nice! Yet mean. So yea. lol. Read and Review, enjoy!_**

* * *

**_XXxxXXxx_**

**_Amu's Prov. (There at the mall)_**

Gah! I haven't been shopping in awile, now, I have at least three bags, Kukais' carring them, but, no matter how many times I tell them not to pay for my things, they ignore me... Seriously, how many money does this famaily have! I think we already spent a thousand dollars on each person. No kidding!!

"Amu- chan, lets go to Victoria Secret now. Though we'll let the boys catch up with us later. Lets go, Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, Kairi. Meet us at the food court. Laterz!" With that Rima and Yaya dragged me to Victoria Secret, Utau fallowing closley behind.

**_-Time Skip!- (Srry, i'm not a shopping person.)_**

Right now we were currently headed back to the 'orphanage', well, probably my new home? I don't know yet, but I've already pretty much figured out there personalitys...

Utau can be really cool, but never get her pissed off, she will not be afraid to attack. She loves to sing, and she has a lovely voice.

Rima pratectly is the queen, she gets everything she wants, she loves comedy, and apperently hates it when people get it wrong.

Yaya is the suposed baby of their 'family', she is really adorable the way she acts, she's really carefree. I already consider her and the rest of the girls as sisters!

As for the boys,  
Kairi, who I just recently meet, is kinda of a brainy act, he reminds me of a class president, hes very, wait, to calm, and I think he and Yaya like eachother, well they are going out.

Nagihiko has not much changed since I've last seen him, still athletic, loves basket ball, kind and confient, recently just started seeing Utau, and of course, him being random.

Ikuto is like a cat with his reflexes, he is sneaky, he can completly blend into the darkness, its like hes not even there! He can be a bit pervy, but thats only with Rima luckly.

And then there's Kukai, hes very sweet, and has a boyish charm, hes also a little hyper, but not as much as Yaya, he is the single one of his 'family', and he seems to only agree with me or Nagihiko.

"Amu- chan were back!" I blinked and looked out the window, there he was, my father.. I dreaded this moment, he was driving and apperently noticed me and the rest come out of the car, cause he came out to.

"Ah, Amulet, long time no see! Lets go home now, I'm terrably sorry for the trouble she probably caused you." I could tell I was visably shaking cause Kukai and the rest started....... _growling?_

_Father then glared and made a attemt to grab_ me, but I stumbled back, scared he might hurt me again, but more scared for the rest, I didn't want them to get hurt cause of me.

Then so many things flooded my mind, first I ran out to the back, scared for what might happen, father started chasing after me, next Kukai grabbed me and stood infront of me protectivly, father looked like he would kill, Rima got a hold of his arm, and Ikuto his other arm, what happened next comfused me, they ripped off his arms, he was about to scream in agony til Nagihiko kicked his head Off, thats right, Kicked!! These things were going through my head rapidly, and overload I would call it and then, everything went black.

**_Kukai's Prov._**

Dang it! What did we just do!? Now were probably going to have to move again! We just killed someone!! One thing for sure, were not leaving Amu here!

**_Rima's Prov._**

I would feel bad, but, he had it coming, no one messes with my sisters! Um, did I just say Amu was my sis? Oh well, I'll bring her with us when, well, if we move.

**_Kairi's Prov._**

Hmm, me and Yaya only growled, so We didn't nessicarly kill him, but, he should have known better then trying to hurt Amu while we were around...

**_Yaya's Prov._**

Omg! Blood! Yummy! Oh my bad, huh. I sense bonds, We all feel like Amu- chii is part of our family now, even Ikuto and Utau- chan! Well except Kukai, there's a shimmer of pink, which means only one thing, hes starting to love her! Yay for him!

**_Utau's Prov._**

How dare he even try and hurt her! But what are we going to do about the corpse? Kukai lookes like he's yelling inside his mind. Good thing we all have good restraint over spilled blood.

**_Ikuto's Prov._**

Well, we should get packing as soon as we burry the body at least 20ft under so police dogs won't smell it. "Guys come on, Kukai, take Amu inside, rest of us, lets burry the body. Now." With that we left doing what we were supposta do.

**_-20 mins later-_**

Were ready, we really don't care for much about leaving cause Utau and Nagihko was barley passing for 19, Yaya for 16, Rima for 17, Kukai and Kairi for 18, and me for 21.. So it's about time we leave, this time we have a new family member though, Hinamori Amu(let).

"Wh- what happened?" I heard, Amu opened her eyes. Shit, were in trouble now.. How are we going to expain this? Ah, I'll let Kukai do it, were already in the car anyways.

**_XXxxXXxx_**

* * *

**_Saku- So how was that!?_**

**_Amu- Um? I blacked out again? Why?_**

**_Yaya- What are we again?_**

**_Kairi- ..._**

**_Rima- Oh, were v----_**

**_Saku- Rima! *Tackles* Don't spoil it! Pluse I'm pretty sure the readers can tell cause me left hints in there, arn't I smart! Oh and it causes more drama if you do fait Amu!_**

**_Ikuto- Okay? Well we hoped you enjoyed._**

**_Kira- Yep! Saku will try and update as soon as she can!_**

**_Saku- Yip yip! Now Yaya, can you end the story?_**

**_Yaya- Sure! Please R&R See ya next time!!_**


	6. Expaining to Amu

**_Saku- Heya peoples! Sorry for the wait! I kinda got lazy, but it hopelly shoudn't happen again! Lol, I'll try and make up for the lost time I lost for yall's, kya kya? So be happyiez! Lol._**

**_Amu- Hopelly? The heck Saku!?_**

**_Saku- Someone's grouchy, Hey, its not my faults, I need more insperation! Mwahaha! Lol._**

**_Kukai- Okay? Well, on with the story! And Saku does not own Shugo Chara._**

**_Saku- Even though I wish i did.._**

* * *

_**Utau's Prov.**_

Distraction time! "Drive peoples drives!" And we took off, Amu looked freaked at the speed that we were going at, mwahaha!

"Sl-slow down! You're gonna crash!" Amu screeched, she looked so paranoid right now, oh what a sight, I'm already having fun having her here, and she still dosn't know what... we... are... Dang it! How are we sopposta explain this! Wait, thats why I just distracted her, to give time to Kukai to expalain it! Yay me.

I paled more than than what was really possible, I turned to Amu, smiled and jumped to the back of the car, I may love her as my own sister, but I do Not wanna put up with her adittude when she finds out about us, I remember when I first heard that I was going to be a vampire, I freaked! Litertly, I went on a killing spree to quench my thirst, burned our original home, and kept picking fights with Ikuto for changing me! Bad memories...

"Utau?" Nagihiko started, he climbed to the back leaving Amu in the middle row of seats with Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi. Rima and Ikuto were watching what was happening by the rearveiw mirror. Then I guess Amu remembered what had happed awile ago,

"Shit... Get me out of this car! If you're going to kill me, then do it right now, I don't care anymore!" I heard her sob, it broke my heart to hear that my little sister actually said that, she actually though we would kill her? I pressed my head into Nagi's sholder, now trying to block out what she just suggested.

_**Kukai's Prov.**_

"Shit... Get me out of this car! If you're going to kill me, then do it right now, I don't care anymore!" I felt my heart shatter of her just mentioning that. Yaya took hold of her waist and started whispering comferting words.

Just then Ikuto made a sudden turn, it didn't really affect us, but, Amu flew out of Yaya's arms and into mine, sparks flew as Utau would put it. I held her tighter as I could withougt hurting her.

"You okay?" I asked, She looked up at me and her eyes were tearing, her eyes also held fear and confusion and something else I couldn't figure out.

"What are you guys?" She spoke finally, I opend my mouth then shut it, I was not about to awnser something that could get her to hate us. Not when I just found her and got her into my life.

Kairi must have sensed my inner struggle, cause unfortuatly he awnserd. Damn him.

_**Kairi's Prov.**_

"Vampires, and before you start screaming, we know how to resist over spilt blood." I started, she was now looking at me with wide eyes, "We drink from human. Of course."

Hehe, I love my job, wait, she looks disgusted right now, damn! I smiled, and was about to speak again til Yaya interuppted me, "Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We consider you family already!" Of course she's joyful, she's always hyper, but thats part of why I love her..

"Hehe, well now that thats covered, where's Utau and Nagi? Wait, you consider me family already?" Amu spoke, we nodded, she finally is getting over her shock. Good start I guess.

"Over here you guys, were not that faraway you know, are we really not that noticable! Grr..." Utau started ranting.

Utau popped out of the back, and dragged Amu away from Kukai and into the back with her and Nagihiko. "Gah!"

"Utau...." Rima whisper, shaking her head, turning her attention to the road infront of her, silently talking to Ikuto apperently because her lips were moving and Ikuto was nodding silently..

"What!? You can't be serious!" We whipped our head to back to see a red faced Amu hiding behind Nagihiko, away from Utau apperently, she was nodding her head, arms crossed.

"Utau, what did you say to the poor girl?" I sighed, knowing Utau she's probably gossaping like a bunch of old ladies like from my time.. well, they still gossap around....

"Oh nothing! I'm a inoccent lil vampire." She sang, alittle bit of her french accent comming, lacing in her words, she noticed this and giggled to herself.

"Utau..." Kukai drawed dangerously.

"Kukai, drop it, you know she won't tell anyone, but Rima and Yaya.. But she'll threat them to keep it a secret.." Nagihiko resend, no doubt remembering what happend last time Kukai and Utau disagreed, fought, and ended up braking the house. Our mother figure getting mad, and sent for our father figured, and we got grounded in the firt time in a long time...

"Fine.." Kukai grumbled, pouting like a child. After that the west of the trip went silent well besides Utau and Amu giggling in the back, whispering purpuspally, and after Amu fell asleep, it was fully silent.

_**Normal Prov.**_

"Where here!" Rima announced. Yaya was about to shush her so Amu could sleep, but when she looked to the back, Amu was sleeping peacfully, her head in Nagi's lap and Utau stroking her hair.

They all got out of the car and Nagi ended up carring Amu into the house. "I..blame..Nagi..." She muttered in her sleep. Everyone sweatdroped as Nagihiko started twiching.

More mumbling, sweatdropping, and twiching went on for the next 30 minutes. Then, "Nebuchiwo!" Amu bolted upright, falling off the couch she was rested on, falling on the floor.

"Amu? Haha. Clumsy much." Utau said, giggling at the sight infront of her.

"Yay! You're up! Lets play T or D!" Yaya screamed, everyone groned and sat in a circle, you didn't need to know Yaya to know that what Yaya wants Yaya gets...

* * *

**_Saku- Mwahaha! I finished this chappie! Lol, I am happy are, and hopelly the reviewers are to! Lol, guys if you have any ideas for the T or D thing, send me a message, or review it!, kekeke!_**

**_Amu- Nebuchiwa? Whats that?_**

**_Kukai- You probably just said that out of random as you woke up._**

**_Saku- Teh, you would know, you guys watched her as she slept._**

**_Ikuto- You wrote it..._**

**_Yaya- So true, teehee, please R&R!_**

**_Utau- Or we'll never here the end of it from Saku..._**

**_Saku- Hey! Well, true, lol. I'll update next time I have time, see you next time!_**


	7. T or D part1

**_Saku- Hey there, time for another chappie! Lol, Please R&R!_**

**_Amu- Saku does not own SC or us, etc.. I'm bored. Can I have my paycheck now?_**

**_Utau- What paycheck, we don't get payed, do we?_**

**_Saku- No.. Amu why did you think you would get payed?_**

**_Amu- I was beat in the first chapter wasn't I, and I get no money!?_**

**_Saku- Sorry hun, no, as you said before, I don't own you, nor am I paying for ya'll, etc. Lol._**

**_Utau- Okay, well, here is the story! Please R&R!_**

* * *

**_-Recap!-_**

_"Yay! You're up! Lets play T or D!" Yaya screamed, everyone groned and sat in a circle, you didn't need to know Yaya to know that what Yaya wants Yaya gets..._

**_-Back to the Story!- -NoRmAl PrOv-_**

Less then a minute later, Yaya was already squealing in excitement, plus giving her brothers and sisters **_(Amu included in the sisters now)_** a major headache.

"Yea arn't we going to play?" Kukai managed to spill out, fully aware that if he did not remind her, she'd be squealing for the rest of the night... Though they did not need to sleep, Amu did, and the rest did not need to be dealing with her to be quiet.

"Right, I will go first!" Yaya anounced. "Kukai, truth or dare." She smirked devilishly.

"Erm, truth?" Yaya's smile faded, but reapeared a few seconds later.

"Can vampires get drunk?" Everyone stared at her dumbfounded, Kukai nodded, of course Yaya would say something like that...

"Okay then! Kukai you're turn!" A few moments of silence then, "Amu, T or D?" She looked shocked, Utau giggled then Rima elbowed her in the ribs which caused her to cringe, "D-dare?" They looked at me devilishly, and then Rima opened her mouth, '_Oh fruit loops, what have I gottan my self into...'_

"Dare ya to .......dun dun dun duna duna nanananana.." Everyone sweat dropped. "Stop the theme music and get back to the game!" Yaya complained.

"Fine.... party pooper..." Rima huffed, "Amu, I dare you to...... Err.. Fine, Kiss Nagihiko!" A long silence then, "The Hell!" Kukai, Nagihiko, Utau, and Amu yelled, plus Amu was turning red.

"Yes, so its a dare, so no interfering! Plus a kiss usually last three seconds, so there!" Rima announced, puffing out her chest, crossing her arms together.

Utau uttered a small, "..Fine.." Kukai was still fuming and uttered a even quieter, "Whatever..." Nagihiko was still in shock, and Amu was close to passing out.

"Okay, seems they need a little push, what do you say Yaya?" Rima whispered to the youngest of the group, quiet enough so only those two can here. She smirked evilly and nodded, they both carefully stood up and got behind them and pushed them together.

1..2..3!

They rapidly pulled away after that, "Eww.. You taste like blood!" Amu complained, her face even redder than what was possible. Nagihiko started a slight pinkish color in his face, and was now apparently hiding behind Utau.

"Okay, Amu- chii's turn!" Amu looked at Yaya as if she was carefully and smirked, "Yaya, Truth or Dare" Yaya thought that over for a bit and laughed, "Dare me!" Amu looked to Kukai. "Do vampires eat?"

"Blood." Amu shook her head, "No human food." Kukai made a face and shook his head in disgust, probably already knowing what she had on her mind.

"Okay then, Yaya I dare you to.... Eat a hot dog, regularly, no blood to drown out the taste, with mustered, relish, and ketchup. Oh, and a bit of pepper!" Yaya looked as though someone had just stolen her puppy, but alas, it was a dare.

She got up and went to the kitchen, there was silence for Amu, but the others could here Yaya fussing around for the ingredients, muttering stuff under her breath.

"Done..." Yaya breathed out helplessly. She made her way to the circle, with a perfectly made hot dog in her hand, ready to be eatin. Everyone looked at her intently, she gulped and slowly, very slowly she took the first bite.

Immediately, she looked as if she wanted to puke, she forced it down and then she shoved the rest down and gulped it down, the next few seconds were tense then, "Ewwy!" Yaya ran down the hall and into a room, and from their, she barfed all of it out, and a toilet flush was heard.

She came back with a grim look on her face and plopped down next to Kairi. "My turn now!" Yaya yelled now, almost enthusiastically.

Everyone sweat dropped, _'Only Yaya...'_

"Kukai, Truth of Dare!" Yaya laughed evilly, Kukai immediately answered, "Truth." Yaya giggled, she was hoping for Dare, but truth will do!

"Yesorno,doyoulikeAmuornoIthinkyoudo,plusmypowerstellmeotherwise!!" Yaya blabbed out so fast you would need vampire hearing to hear it, to bad Amu wasn't a vampire. **_(Saku- Translation! Yes or no, Do you like Amu or no, I think you do, plus my powers tell me otherwise!!)_**

Utau bursted out laughing at Amu's and Kukai's expressions, Kukai looked embarrassed, while Amu looked confused beyond belief.

"Maybe..." Kukai was able to mange out. The others of course took that as a yes and bursted out laughing, still Amu was even confused as ever. Poor poor Amu.

"Okay, okay, Nagihiko, truth or dare?" Kukai said to Nagihiko who was still, and almost, recovering from the kiss with Amu.

"Truth!" Nagihiko yelled, halfway pumping his fist into the air. Until Utau smaked him in the back of his head. "Oww!"

"Okay then, Is it true you ate Utau's lipstick just to see how it tasted when you were still human?" Amu looked at Nagihiko intently, as did Utau.

"Err, yes, but it was only once! Once I tell you, Utau, do you mind if you stop staring at me.......What are you doing with that lipstick and eyeliner."

Utau walked slowly to her lover, "Yaya, Rima, hold him down! Kukai, Kairi, Ikuto you to!!" In a few seconds, Yaya and Rima had a hold of his legs, and Ikuto and Kukai had a hold of his arms. While Kairi was behind him, keeping his head still.

Amu watched as Utau started applying makeup on her best friend since birth, and started laughing as he started to whimper as Utau put on lipgloss on him.

"Done!" Utau sang joyfully as the others released Nagihiko who ran strait to a mirror, and looked as his reflection in horror.

"I present to you, Nadishko! Lol, I made a girl version of Nagi." Utau declared. **_(Saku- Sorry, couldn't resist! I was bored~)_**

Laughter was heard everywhere, "Yea yea, I'm going to wash this gunk off.." Then, "Ta-ta my fellow siblings!" Nagihiko said in a joyish manner, skiping lightly to the restroom.

There was silence as he returned.

"Dude... You over did it." Kukai stressed, "He he, sorry, got into the moment." Nagihiko reasoned. "Sure Nagihiko Sure~." Amu sang, Nagihiko glared at her and then they both bursted out laughing.

"Okay, Nagihiko, your turn!" Yaya yelled, annoyed they paused the game for talking.

"Sorry Yaya, okay, Ikuto truth or dare?" Nagihiko said casually, looking at the feline boy. Ikuto looked up annoyed, hoping they forgot about him and left him out.

"Dare, I'm no chicken."

"Good. I dare you to dress up as a hot dog, and we drive down to the mall, and scare every little kids you see." Ikuto paled at that thought. Dressing up as food is not one of his favorite things to do. Nor will it ever be...

Suxerz! Tough luck Ikuto!

* * *

_**Saku- Hope you enjoyed! Luv ya!**_


	8. Hot Dog Man! Barbie Girl 2? TorD part 2

_**Saku- Sorry for the wait, I've been super busy! And well, I think I wrote it down why in some others stories, so yea, um well here is the chapter for A Shadow's Light, and also thanxies to Kam3910 for making my day and encouraging me to write a bit faster, luv yaz! Lolz.**_

_**Amu- Now please enjoy, the story! Don't flame please, and read and review!**_

_**Yaya- Now onto the story!**_

* * *

_**-Recap-**_

"Good. I dare you to dress up as a hot dog, and we drive down to the mall, and scare every little kids you see." Ikuto paled at that thought. Dressing up as food is not one of his favorite things to do. Nor will it ever be...

Suxerz! Tough luck Ikuto!

**_-Back 2 da Story! (Nobody's Prov.)-_**

"I can't believe you actually dared him to do that, this is gold!" Yaya chanted cheerfully to Nagihiko, jumping slightly, and recording the whole scenario at the mall.

Ikuto is currently hiding behind the wall, awaiting a mother of a around 6 year old daughter, trying to keep from laughing or snickering out loud.

"I think hes getting to into it, what do you think Amu- chan?" Utau said calmly, but sweat dropped at both Kukai and Amu who were laughing hysterically, getting weird looks from everyone, well the shoppers at least.

"Bwaha!" Ikuto yelled out, giving a demented look to the little girl. "Mommy!" She yelled out, hugging her moms leg, closing her eyes tightly as if when she would open them, he would be gone.

"Mwahaha!" Ikuto laughed out loudly running off to find his next victims. "Follow the hot dog man!" Kukai laughed out, taking Amu by the hand and ran after Ikuto.

"Wait for us!" Yaya bounced around, before running after them, dragging along Kairi, who was miraculously reading a book at the same time.

"Oi, wait up!" Nagihiko yelled, picking up Utau and running after them.

"Was I just forgotten?" Just then Nagihiko and Utau came back, grabbing Rima by the hands, and running off to where the others where. "I take that as a maybe."

As soon as they got there, Ikuto was being chased around by angry mothers, older sisters and brothers, and the security...

"What happened!" Rima exclaimed, sweat dropping as Ikuto started taunting them, blowing raspberries, clapping, dancing around, and apparently flicking them off every few minutes.

Ikuto suddenly jumped behind Rima, trying to hide, the mothers, siblings, and security catching up to the group. Everyone sweat dropped and ran off apparently yelling, "You'll never take me/us alive!"

They made a brake for it, making it into the getaway van, before speeding off. Everyone was laughing, well except for their 'foster mom'. "Do I want to no why you guys wanted me to drive y'all here, or am I gonna have to ask those security people who were chasing the car for a while, then gave up, and Ikuto, why are you dressed as a hot dog! Oh dear, never mind, I don't want to know." Midori said, as Yaya opened her mouth to explain. (Saku- I 4gt wat I named her, or if I did, so yea...)

"Hai~." Everyone muttered as Amu giggled at their facial expresions. Earning a a glare from Utau causing her to giggle a bit more then she was already.

"Back to the house! And back to the game!" As soon as they parked in front of the house, that happened to be located basically in the middle of the woods. They all got up and ran inside.

"Ikuto, you're turn~." Utau sang a bit, as everyone sat down, Ikuto smirking. "Kairi, truth or dare?" Kairi looked up from a book he had in his hand, tilting his head a bit to the side, "Dare?" Ikuto's smirk widened, as Kairi's face paled, "I mean truth!" "No changing! Okay, get on the table, and sing I'm ma barbie girl." Kairi groaned.

He slowly taking his time, getting up on the table, and started singing as soon as Midori came through the door.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours You can touch, you can play You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world Life in plastic, it's fantastic You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"

Kairi got down and looked around the room, to find his 'foster mom' looking at him with this facial expression (O.0), "I don't wanna know." Was all she said and walked out of the room, shaking her head, muttering something of the lines 'those kids scare me sometimes'.

Then laughter erupted, "Shut up.."

* * *

_**Saku- Eh, I wanted to make it a bit more, but oh well...**_

_**Amu- No comment.**_

_**Kairi- Why did you make me sing that!**_

_**Ikuto- Hm? Oh, cause I wanted somebody with me to suffer.**_

_**Yaya n Saku- HotDog man!**_

_**Ikuto- *sweat drop***_


End file.
